Zola makes three
by Grey'sKid7469
Summary: Meredith and Derek's life with Zola in the mix! Cute fluff Slightly AU Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's!
1. Chapter 1

Zola Christina Grey-Shepard the name sounded nice it had a good ring to it, and it would certainly make Christina happy. But how can She tell Derek that their naming their kid after her best friend,now that was an issue. That's irrelevant right now anyways. she thought walking back to the kitchen "Ive got to finish laundry and start dinner." She mumbled out loud her mind preoccupied by the names rolling around in her head. They'd had Zola for almost a year now and had yet to figure out a middle name for her,it was Alex who'd said something about it one day when they were having lunch at the hospital,it came out of no where.

"Mama...ma...ma" the voice startled her as it came from the baby monitor attached to her hip. She still wasn't used to Zola talking yet, the speech therapist said that the reason Zola didn't talk as much as she should is the result of the language change from Chichewa to English. Also as a change in her surroundings from Malawi to Seattle. But none the less did Meredith care she was just happy that Zola had started making progress and that her first word was mama. "Hi ZoZo who's up when they should be taking a nap?" She asked the 1 year old using the voice she only used on Zola. She picked Zola up out of her crib knowing she'd never take a nap anyways and carried her out to the kitchen strapping her into her high chair. "Zo what should we have for dinner huh? Rhetorically asking Zola thinking that spaghetti sounded good for dinner.

She had just finished setting the table when she heard Derek's car pull up outside. "Smells good!" She heard heading back into the kitchen. "Thanks" she said after Derek finished kissing her. "Hi ZoZo how are the Cheerios?" He asked stealing one off the tray of her high chair and smiling at her. "Dinner will be ready in about 10 minuets if you want to take her and get her changed and ready please" Derek stood up and looked at his wife "alrighty but she's yours next" he said jokingly while lifting Zola out of the chair and grabbing a couple more Cheerios off the tray and handing them to her.

Meredith got the bread out of the oven and the pan of sauce off the stove and carried them to the table listening to Zola laughing in the other room. She headed back to the kitchen to grab the noodles and salad and put them on the table just as Derek and Zola came back out. "Here I'll hold her if you wanna go get the high chair please" she said giving him a kiss and taking Zola out of his arms. She strapped Zola in and pushed her up to the table next to Derek and went to sit on the other side of the table.

"How was your day" she asked him after she had gotten everyone served and they had stared on dinner. " I had a Craniotomy on today the older gentleman the teacher you meet him once didn't you?" She nodded her head "once" she said remembering the older man. "Everything went well with that there were a few complications when we went in but it was good in the end!" He said pausing to take a bite of salad. "After that I clamped a few aneurysms but that was all" he said like it was something everyone did on a daily basis "that's good" she nodded "well Zola and I played outside most of the day it wasn't to bad just a little chilly earlier but that's normal since its September" she smiled at Zola across the table who had shoved a piece of lettuce into her mouth while trying to smile. "Then we came inside and watch a few movies" she said remembering earlier when Zola made her watch Lilo and Stich 2 times in a row because it was her favorite movie at the moment.

They'd finished eating and were in the process of getting Zola to bed since it was almost 9:30 "I wish she would stay this little forever" Derek said putting Zola's pajamas on "me too...she said mama again today well she said it twice" Meredith said not wanting to rub it in but wanting him to know that Zola was talking more. "That's great maybe she'll say more tomorrow when I don't have to work" he said happy that tomorrow was one of his few and treasured days off. "Maybe she will but now its bed time...huh Zo" she said picking up Zola and laying her in her crib handing her favorite blanket to her and rubbing her back.

They were laying on their bed later that night when Meredith finally got the nerve to ask him about Zola's middle name "Derek I was thinking about a middle name for Zo" she said nervously afraid he wouldn't like the names. "What kind of names are we talking about?" He asked wondering what kind of names she'd thought of over the day "we'll I like Christina it goes well with Zola and it would make Christina happy too" she mumbled scared he'd say no without thinking about it. " it does sound good with Zola and yea it would make Christina happy but would it make you happy?" He asked playing with her hair "I like it so yes I'd be happy with Zola Christina Grey-Shepard" she said looking him in the eye as she said the name confident that maybe they'd found the right name "hmmm Zola Christina Grey-Shepard... I like it" he said kissing her cheek "I do to" she said and rolled over laying her head on his chest. "Zola Christina it is then" he said kissing the top of her head and closing his eyes with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I had some people ask if the McBaby was gonna be in this one & I'm actually thinking of making another story later once we learn more about the baby (specifically a gender)!

Thanks for the reviews I'm glad y'all like it :)

Meredith rubbed her eyes slowly sitting up in bed. "Derek?" She mumbled noticing he wasn't asleep next to her. She put on her slippers and shuffled into Zola's room only to see that she was already up and about so Meredith turned and headed downstairs. "Morning Zo" she said finding Zola in her high chair with strawberries being mashed into her mouth and Derek at the stove flipping pancakes "aww you're to sweet" she mumbled against his neck "it's nothing really" he said enjoying the fact that he could now cook a somewhat circular pancake. "How long have you been up...and how longs Zola been up?" She asked grabbing a strawberry out of the container on the counter "I've been up since around 7:30 and ZoZo here is why I'm up" he said smiling over his shoulder at her. "Oh I would've gotten up with her I must not have heard the monitor" she said sheepishly because that had only happened one other time and she'd felt bad because Derek wasn't home so Zola had been neglected so long that Alex had come in and had to quite her down back at the old house."it's ok I don't mind I love my ZoZo time" he said putting a stack of pancakes on a plate while Meredith got the syrup and strawberries of the counter they both put the things in their hands down on the table smiling at each other "you know we could do this more often" he said pulling her in for a kiss "we should" she mumbled against his lips smiling.

They ate breakfast in almost complete silence but that was Meredith's fault she couldn't stop eating long enough to compose a sentence. "These are really really good" she mumbled through a mouth full of food smiling at Zola who to had a mouth full of food "glad you like them and look today they are almost circles!" He stated making her notice that indeed today they were circles not ovals like a couple weeks ago " Zo can you tell daddy that he did a good job" she asked the girl hoping to get some sort of word or noise to come out of her mouth. "Roar" was all Zola said "does this mean the zoo ZoZo?" Derek asked happy that she could know when they talked to her and she could answer back although she only ever said mama,roar and ba but at least it was a start.

They cleaned up the kitchen and Derek was putting away the rest of the pancakes "I'll go get her dressed if you want to go hop in the shower" Meredith said holding a strawberry out to Zola "ok I won't be long" he said heading down the hallway "come on ZoZo mama is gonna get you ready to go to the zoo and we can see the lions...what sound do tigers make?" She asked the girl hoping she'd know that she was s'pose to say something "rrroarr" Zola said with a big smile " that's right Zo that'll be fun!" She said setting Zola on the floor and looking through her closet in search of a shirt with an animal on it "how about this one Zo?" She said holding up a shirt with a pink elephant on it "mama...mama...ma" the girl said clapping " well I guess that's a yes" Meredith said laying the shirt and leggings she'd grabbed out of the dresser on the changing table and then grabbing Zola off the floor and lifting her up there too.

Meridith was just finishing her hair when she heard little footsteps followed by bigger ones coming down the hall. So she stuck her head out the door and said boo to Zola who looked surprised but then burst out laughing as if it was the funniest thing ever " that was funny huh Zo" Meredith said picking her up and setting her on her hip "ready to go" she asked Derek "yea I'm good I just have to put the stroller in the back of the car and we can go" he said remembering one time when they forgot it at home and had a cranky Zola who didn't want to leave the zoo but didn't want to walk either. "Alright I'll get her bag and snacks and be out in a minuet and don't forget your jacket" she reminded him again so he wouldn't get sick "I won't" he assured her for the fourth time today as he walked to the garage. "Alrighty Zo what do we want for a snack" she asked the girl knowing it would probably be what it always is...her favorite cereal,she was just like her parents that way "alright Zo do you want Cheerios or" she asked always giving her an option. Zola just nodded her head and gave Meredith a kiss on the cheek,someone she learned from Sophia. "Ok her you sit on the counter but don't move or you'll fall ok" she told her like she would understand but she knew she wouldn't be to much trouble as she got her snacks together and grabbing the diaper bag from the living room. "Alright Zo let's get your coat and head out" she said smiling and walking to the door where the coats where grabbing two jackets and a hat for Zola just i case her ears got cold. "Alright Zo arms up" she said because it was the easiest way for Zola to but her coat on with out making a fuss, " look you're just like a big girl soon you won't need my help with your coat" Meredith said putting her own coat on and slipping Zola's hat in her pocket before picking both the diaper bag and Zola up off the floor. "Zo we're going to the zoo!" She said smiling as she turned and locked the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: It's the weekend & I never thought I would be writing this much I mean sure I thought a couple chapters but its fun although on Monday it will go down to only a couple days a week as I'm usually to tired to eat dinner let alone write a story. :)

"Look ZoZo we're here!" Said Meredith pointing out the archway of the parking lot that officially said that they'd arrived. "Roarrr" said Zola in response as if she actually knew that they were there. "I'll get her into the stroller if you grab her bags and the camera" Derek said getting out of the car and walking to the back opening the trunk. "Ok where'd you put the camera?" Meredith asked looking on the floor up front and not seeing the black bag that held the camera. "It's in the back next to Zola." He said unbuckling Zola and strapping her into the stroller. "Ok are we all ready?" She asked making sure they didn't forget anything important. "Zo tell mama to stop worrying!" "Ma...ma" Zola said not exactly understanding what Derek said but hearing mama was enough for her and it made Meredith smile. "I'm just making sure" she said walking along side of Derek as they walked into the admission booth. " two adults and a child she's one" Derek told the teller as she handed them the receipt and a map. "Are you pushing or am I?" Derek asked her not caring one way or the other " you can if you want I'll take pictures" she said holding up the camera and snapping one of him pushing Zola.

The first thing they stopped to look at were the polar bears "look Zo those are polar bears" said Meredith snapping a photo of one jumping into the water in the clapped her hands and smiled she had seen them before but when ever they seen an animal whether it be a neighbors dog or the elephants at the zoo she always clapped. Ready to move on?" Derek asked having seen enough of the bears "yea I'm ready wanna go to the African exhibits?" She asked knowing that it was Zola's favorite part. "Yea we can head over there next" he said turning Zola's stroller around and heading toward the Kenyan part of the zoo.

"Over there Zo see the Giraffes and look there's a Zebra." Derek said pointing in the far corner of the enclosure. "Oh look over there is an elephant." He said turning her toward the elephants that had their own fenced in area away from everything else. He stopped her at the lowest gate so she could see for herself how big they were " look ZoZo there huge" Derek said when Meredith walked back over "ok I got them, I got two tickets one for you and one for her I get on free because I have to hold her" she said holding up two printed tickets that clearly said carousel on them " alright come on then we should get going they just started letting people on for the next ride" he said nodding his head in the direction of the carousel with people walking through the door.

"Ok Zo what do you want to ride?" Meredith asked the one year old grabbing her hand and letting her pull her towards the tiger. "Is this the one you want?" She asked knowing that last time Zola had wanted to change animals half way though the ride. "You know we can't change once we sit down" she explained to the girl who w currently trying to scale the tiger. "Ok this is the one then" she said picking Zola up and putting her on the tiger and holding on to her waist as the conductor had instructed her to do since Zola was to small to be unattended. Derek who had been looking for his own animal of choice settled on a hippo next to Zola. "Zo were going on an adventure" he said smiling as Meredith held the camera up and took pictures. Just then they heard the loud speaker come on instructing parents to hold their kids and for older riders to stay seated at all times they then started moving slowly at first but getting faster. Zola had the biggest smile plastered to her face as they gained speed giggling as the wind from the speed hit her face. When Meredith looked over Derek had a smile on his face too.

When they finally had Zola buckled back into her car seat in the car leaving a little earlier than planed because it started to rain they decided what they were going to do for dinner. They just decided on ordering pizza because Zola was looking a little tired they had no doubt she'd be out by time they got home. After they picked up the pizza and were on the way home did Zola finally fall asleep. "I'll take care of the stroller and bags if you want to take her inside." Derek said pulling into the drive way "alright we can eat after I put her down." She said unbuckling Zola and making sure her head didn't hit the door on the way out.

Once they had eaten and had taken care of the rest of it they settled down to watch some chick flick on tv but they didn't really pay attention to it instead they talked about life. Life in general, life with Zola, life as surgeons they just talked about everything like they usually did when they had time with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: chapter 4 already :) yay! Reviews are lovely :) if anyone has something they'd like me to add then just PM me & ill see what I can do :) I hope you like this chapter :)**

Meredith woke up to the baby monitor alerting her that Zola was up and not really very happy. She groaned as she rolled over getting out of bed and walked down the hall to Zola's room. "Hi Zo why are you up so early,mr sun is still asleep you should be too!" She said picking up Zola and holding her to her chest trying comfort her. Zola quieted down but was still a little fussy so she carried her back to her room,laying her down next to Derek and climbing in after to her. "Ok Zo go back to bed now" she told the girl looking I've seeing that it was 4:16am and slowly fell back asleep.

Derek felt pressure on his back not a painful pressure but it was there. He rolled slightly and found that Zola's feet were pressed against his back and her head was next to Meredith's. He smiled at them and moved Zola's feet so she straightened out a bit and he slowly sat up and got out of bed heading for the bathroom grabbing clothes for the day on his way out of the bedroom.

Once Derek had finished his shower he walked into the kitchen and turned the coffee pot on walked into the living room turning the news on. He had the same routine every day Monday-Friday so sometimes he just forgot it was the weekend and that he could let loose. He watched the T.V till the weather came on telling him that it would be a chilly cloudy day with a forty percent chance of rain for the afternoon. He got back up and poured a cup of coffee and was grabbing a

Banana off the counter when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He turned around and found Zola rubbing her eyes and holding her favorite blanket. "Morning Zo how'd you sleep?" He asked picking her up and kissing her on the head. She laid her head on his shoulder and cuddled up to him. She always cuddled when she was sleepy or when she was sad and Derek loved it he thought it was the cutest thing. "Want some breakfast?" He asked her moving towards the refrigerator grabbing her sippy cup of juice out of the refrigerator and the bowl of Cheerios off the counter. He walked into the living room and changed the channel to something more appropriate for a sleepy little girl. He set her down on the end of the couch next to the side table and put her juice and cereal down on the table. "There you go" he said sitting next to her and peeling his banana breaking off a piece and handing it to her.

Meredith woke up for the second day in a row peacefully with no screaming baby or a husband who left the light on or anything just naturally waking up was great! She laid in bed for a moment loving the fact that she didn't have to get up if she didn't want to. But her stomach had other ideas once she smelled coffee! She got up and walked out to the kitchen finding it empty she poured a cup of coffee and walked towards the living room hearing Lilo and Stitch playing already this morning. "Morning Zo" she said sitting down next to Derek and curling up on the couch. "Morning" Derek said kissing her. "Hi" she said back taking a drink of coffee "how long has she been up and how long did it take her to coerce you into putting this on?" She said nodding at the t.v smiling "she got up at around 9:00 and we were watching it by 9:15" he said laughing.

**I know this one is a shorter chapter & I'm sorry about that but ill update more this week, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I think your pager is beeping" Meredith said taking out Lilo and Stitch and putting in We bought a zoo one of Zola's new favorite movies. "It could be yours!" Derek answered back picking Zola up off his lap and setting her on the floor getting up and walking to the bedroom to see who was right. Meredith heard him sigh and walk back out "it was mine...apparently there was a car accident and a kid went through the windshield." He said holding his pager up. "Sorry that you've got to go in" Meredith said happy that it wasn't her pager, but like always her pager started going off. "I think I jinxed myself" she mumbled getting up and walking in to the bedroom and checking her pager. She walked back out to the living room internally kicking herself for thinking that it was funny that Derek had to work and not her. "I've got an emergency Appy that my interns are to stupid to even do" she said hating the fact that she knew how to do one when she was a freshman in high school but they'd been through medical school and still couldn't.

Once Meredith was dressed and ready she walked into Zola's room to find Derek putting the bow in Zola's hair that Bailey had gotten them that said My Daddy did my hair! "Well at least the bow tells the truth!" She said laughing at the face he was making. " do you know who's watching her today?" He asked knowing that the hospital daycare wasn't open on Sundays. "I'm not sure we could leave her with an intern or take her to stay with Arizona in Peds." She said wondering the same thing. "Yea that should be fine" he said putting Zola's shoes on and lifting her off the changing table. "Alright can you finish with her I've got to get the rest of my things ready" Meredith said walking out the door and moving down the hallway.

"Alright Zo say bye to daddy he's got to go save lives" Meredith said giving Zola to Derek so they could say goodbye to each other. "I'll page you when I know who's she's staying with" she said giving him a kiss before he turned and left. " ok Zo its just you and me till we find someone to watch you!" She said heading off towards the pediatric ward in search of Arizona. When she finally found Arizona at a nurses station she felt relieved but she still had to ask if she'd even watch Zola. "Hi Arizona" she said getting her attention " Hey Meredith..hi Zola" the blonde said smiling at the little girl" me and Derek both have emergency surgeries and the daycare isn't open today so I was wondering if you could watch Zola for a couple of hours please!" She begged not really wanting to leave Zola with an intern. "Um yea that's fine I've got some free time right now anyways" Arizona said taking Zola from Meredith and smiling as Meredith's face relaxed looking less stressed. "Thank you soo soo much Derek and I owe you one" she said handing Arizona Zola's diaper bag "my iPads in there for her to play with and some snacks and a change of clothes you basically know everything so Derek or I will pick her up when one of us can" she said relieved that Zola would be in good hands "no problem and Callie and I will collect I'm sure but we're fine just go" the blonde said giving Meredith a little shove "ok bye Zo mama loves you and ill see you later" she said turning to leave.

**The next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I know these last few chapters were short this one will be a bit short to but I'm going to make the next few longer! I promise! :) hope you guys like the story so far :) Reviews = awesomeness :)**

"Well Zola looks like you get to hang out in Peds today!" Arizona said setting down the diaper bag in an empty chair. "So we have afternoon rounds in about 15 minuets kid but then were free to do what ever we want" she said settling the girl down on the counter that surrounded the nurses station. "So we have to check up on 16 kids but it'll be fun they'll love you" the blonde said smiling at Zola who was kicking her feet against the counter and laughing. " ...we're ready to start rounds" said one of the three interns standing in a group in front of Zola and Arizona. "Alright lets get started then" she said hoisting Zola on her hip and following the interns into the first patients room.

"Kylee Snyder age 4 presented with broken wrist and fractured ribs from a trampoline accident. Four days post op for a punctured lung repair" the black haired intern said pushing his glasses up higher on his nose. "Thank you for presenting " Arizona said stepping forward to speak to "Kylee seems to be doing much better and is responding well to the pain medication so she should be able to go home either tomorrow or the day after you'll just need to watch out for her ribs and she should be just fine. If you have any questions will be glad to help." She said pointing to the skinny anxious looking man with her free hand. "Have a nice night well be back to check on her in the morning and see how she's doing as far as going home is concerned" Arizona said turning to move on the the next patient.

"Carston and Cayden Hall age 2 fraternal twins both presenting with Upper Respiratory infection. Started on treatment 5 days ago." Said stepping back for Arizona to talk to the parents. "Hi the boys look good they have been doing significantly better with the medicine we'll still need to keep them at least two more days to make sure that nothing is going wrong with the treatment and that they've adjusted well." She said moving Zola to her other hip " if you've got any questions please ask here she'll answer anything you'd like to know" she finished up turning to leave.

On their way to the last room Arizona stopped and grabbed Zola's sippy cup from her bag at the nurses station and then followed her interns into the last room.  
Alice Hunter age 11 presenting with abdominal pain two days post op for an appendectomy. On pain meds and reacting well to them some complications at first but she looks stable now. Reported the quietest of the bunch. "Thank you " she said then turned to address the parents "It looks like Alice is doing well but she'll need to stay here another few days just in case her body isn't back to normal we'll just watch her vitals and she how she does." Arizona said smiling at the parents and continuing with her speech. " will be here to answer any questions you might have" she added and turned to leave.

"Alright you three are assigned to other doctors today Lange you're with Bailey,Hart you're with Yang and Fox you're with Hunt...so go on i'll see you all at 6:30 for nightly rounds." Arizona said grabbing Zola's diaper bag off the chair and leaving while the interns grabbed their things and headed out to find the attending they were assigned for the day.

"Zo I'm thinking lunch because I'm starving" Arizona said looking at the little girl in her arms pressing the down button on the elevator. When the doors opened she looked up from playing with Zola and found Callie standing in the elevator waiting to go up apparently because she looked super annoyed that the elevator had stopped. "Hi" Arizona said stepping into the elevator holding Zola up to show Callie "look I have a friend" she said smiling and handing Zola to Callie. "We're on our way to lunch but I'm thinking Meredith will be done by then anyways" the blonde said repositioning Zola on her hip as the door dinged and Callie got off. "Ok I have a small surgery then ill be headed home,ill get Sophia on the way to." Callie said giving Arizona a kiss on the cheek and Zola on the head "Say bye to Aunt Callie" Arizona said holding up Zola's hand and making a waving motion. "Bye bye" Callie said as the doors slid closed.

When the Doors opened on the first floor Arizona stepped out of the elevator pushing the diaper bag strap back up to her shoulder. She made her way to the cafeteria getting some looks on the way there like people had never seen a white woman with a black baby it was crazy! She had no idea how Derek and Meredith did this everyday. "Ok Zo what looks yummy..?" She asked looking around trying to find something they'd both like "chicken seems good to me" she said walking towards the chicken she'd spotted. When she'd bought the chicken some applesauce for Zola and a milkshake she found a table and sat Zola down. "Alright Zo its lunch time" she said ripping the chicken into smaller pieces and getting a toddler spoon from the bag putting it into the applesauce.

When they'd finished eating Arizona went to the bathroom to change and clean Zola up who apparently had no idea what the difference between getting the food to her mouth and the food to her shirt was. "Well Zola good thing your mom packed extra clothes" she said setting Zola on the changing station on the wall and grabbing an outfit out of the bag. Once she'd finished with Zola she was going to go back to Peds and find a movie for her to watch but she seen Meredith walking down the stairs. "Hey Meredith" she said handing over Zola and the diaper bag."she just had lunch and I just changed her and her dirty clothes are on the side of the bag" Arizona said smiling at Zola. "Thank you soo much for watching her!" Meredith said with a smile on her face extremely grateful that Arizona could watch her. "It was nothing...really" the blonde said "but I've got to get home Callie probably just left and she's picking up Sophia so ill see you tomorrow" she said waving at Zola and turning to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm sorry I planned to update last night but fell asleep didn't even have dinner & my school blocked the Internet on my ipad so I can't update at school :( so I'm updating now! **

**Reviews=Awesomeness!&faster updates! :)**

"Alrighty Zo mama just has to go and change then we can get outta here!" Meredith said walking back up the stairs towards the attending's lounge. "Grey we've got an incoming trauma,five car pile-up all hands on deck which includes you!" half yelled running down the stairs. "I've kinda got a baby right now" Meredith yelled back panicking about what she was going to do with Zola "I'll take her of you need someone to watch her" Alex said walking up behind her and smiling. "It's just a bunch of people with massive injuries which will put you in the OR for about 9 hours give or take I can handle a kid that long Meredith. I've done it before" he said taking Zola out of her arms. " yea I know but still its a long time and she'll be tired and she'll need.." Alex cut her off holding his hand up " I know how to handle a kid she can sleep in an empty rom upstairs and ill feed her and hang out with her it's no big deal!" He said pushing her along "you've got to go or Bailey will never let you hear the end of it" he said holding Zola's hand up and waving "say bye to your mom Zo" Meredith kissed Zola's check and waved back"I'll be done soon!" she tried to assure them and herself.

Alex walked up to the third floor and turned right walking into the NICU. "Alright Zo this is the NICU with babies so we've got to quiet" he whispered "can you be quiet for me?" He asked holding a finger to his lips and set her things down on the floor by the door. "Ok this is Hunter he was born early 6 weeks early! So he has to stay here till he gets bigger and strong just like you." Alex said walking over to the first incubator and tickling Zola's belly making her giggle. He walked to the next incubator and smiled "This is Carly she was born with a heart defect and had to have surgery when she was only 3 days old. She was early too she was 11 weeks early." He said reaching in and holding the baby's hand. He walked to the next incubator that was pushed up close to Carly's. "This is Adam her twin brother who was born early too because of her defect they had to deliver them both." Alex said smiling at Zola and walking to the last incubator that was occupied. "This one in here she's special. She has the same birthday as I do." He said smiling "she's all alone her mommy didn't want her so I'm taking care of her." He said sadly thinking that in a few weeks she'd have to leave and be put into the system. "Her name is Rosie. Because she was pink almost red when she was born!" He said smiling as he remembered the day she was born and then four days later when Robbins said he could name her since her mom had ditched her.

It was about 5:45 when Zola finally said she was hungry so Alex told his intern for the day to watch the babies and to page him if anything happened. "Alright Zo do you want the nasty cafeteria food or some yummy food from Joe's?" He asked the little girl toddling along next to him hopping from blue to green tiles. She looked up and smiled "num" she said hopping faster."Alright Joe's it is he said"walking back into the NICU from the hallway and getting her jacket and diaper bag.

When they walked into Joe's it was a bit crowded but not to bad like it was on the weekends. "What looks good Zo?" He asked handing her Meredith's ipad knowing she'd say Mac-N-cheese like she always said when she was there. The waitress Joe had hired about a year ago named Amy walked over to take their order. " I'll have a cheeseburger with the works and a beer and the kid wants Mac and cheese with milk." He told her taking Zola's jacket off and rolling up her sleeves. He watched the football game that was on the closest tv to their both while she played games on the ipad. When the waitress came back with their drinks he poured Zola's milk into her sippy cup and screwed the lid back on making sure it was tight before he gave it to her. Alex took out his phone and seen a text from Meredith saying that she was still in surgery and that Derek had to take on the the crash victims up to OR 3 so he'd be awhile to. She also asked if he wouldn't mind watching Zola for longer than she expected. He sent her a text saying that he was ok with that and that he took her to Joe's for dinner. When he was done checking his messages their food was on the way to the table so he put his phone away. "Zola our food is here can I have the game so we can eat please" he asked holding out his hand for the ipad. She complied putting the ipad in his hand and smiling. He put the game away and took out a bib and toddler fork from the bag snapping the bib to her chest so he didn't have to change her till bedtime and handing her the fork.

Once they had finished dinner and Zola had ice cream he packed her up and took her back to the hospital. "Zola do you wanna push the button?" He asked her when they got to the elevator. She stuck her hand out and he bent down so she could push the up button. When they got to the third floor he stopped by the nurses station and asked his intern if anything had happened and then told her that he was going to put Zola down and would check in with her later. He walked down the hallway to an empty room and set her things down. He set her on the bed and dug out her pajamas from the bag and set them next to her."alright Zo arms up" he instructed pulling the shirt over her head and grabbing the pajama shirt and slipping it on. "Look Zo its got stars on it like the sky" he said poking her belly making her laugh. He stood her up and pulled the pant legs off pulling her new ones on. "And look more stars and a moon!" He said putting her clothes from the day in the diaper bag and setting it on the floor. "Wanna watch a movie till bed?" He asked while she laid down and curled into a ball on her side holding out her hand for her blanket and giraffe that were in her back no matter where she went. "Alright let's see whats on" he said grabbing the remote and sitting in the chair next to her reaching over and switching the lights off.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N another day another chapter :) I think Alex softens up with kids so maybe he's a little OoC in this chapter (or whole story) but I love squishy Alex so yea :) **

**Reviews=AWESOMENESS! &faster updates :) **

"Thank you so much Alex I had no idea I was going to be there so long!" Meredith said picking the sleeping Zola up off the bed. "It's no problem...really it was fun we should do it more often!" Alex said hanging the bag on her shoulder and handing her Zola's blanket. "Next weekend you could take her. Even over night if you want. That'd be fine with us. Just whatever you're comfortable with." She said walking out of the room and down the hallway with him at her side. "I'd love to! Do you really mean it?" He asked thinking maybe she was joking with him. "Nope I'm serious if you really want to we'd be happy to let you have her." Meredith said as the elevator doors closed. "Well Zola looks like its just you and me tonight because daddy has to work all night long probably" she whispered at the sleeping figure in her they got down to the lobby she walked towards the doors and left the hospital for the night praying that she wouldn't have to come back till the morning.

On the way home she stopped and picked up diner for herself at the closest coffee shop because they had the best sandwiches and coffee. She stopped at the gas station too filling up the car so they'd be good to go for another week. As she was pulling out of the gas station she seen an ambulance drive past her towards the hospital. "Well Zola knowing our luck that will be going to the hospital and daddy won't be home at all tonight" she said looking back at Zola who was still asleep in her car seat. When she got Zola into the house and in her crib Meredith went and made some coffee deciding to stay up and do more of Zola's baby book that she'd started right after they applied to adopt Zola over a year ago.

Meredith looked at her watch 2:46. She had been pasting and cutting for almost four hours now and only got through two pages. She found herself remembering the days that were in the pictures mor than she was actually working on them. She pulled out the next photo one from the first birthday Zola had with them. The picture brought tears to her eyes and a lump to her throat. It's was Lexie holding Zola and Mark on her side holding Zola's hand. It had been a little over 8 months since they'd been gone but it felt like forever and only like yesterday at the same time. Sometimes she felt like she was forgetting their faces and other times she felt like she could hear Mark laughing or Lexie talking. She never heard him come in she was so wrapped up in the picture she held in her hands that she had no idea he was there until his head was on her shoulder. "I miss them too" he said pain in his voice as he spoke about them something they never did. He kissed he neck and then moved to sit on the chair next to her. Wrapping his hands around hers. "We can talk about it if you want" he said trying to be supportive. Meredith removed one of her hands and wiped the lone tear that escaped her eye." No I'm not ready to yet." She replied gathering up the pictures and scissors and stickers putting them into the containers she stored them in. She closed the pink book that had one of the first pictures they had of Zola on the front cover. Everything was cleaned up and in a container except for that one picture. She set the picture on top of the book making a mental note to have a copy or two made of it.

When they finally crawled into bed it was almost 4 in the morning. Derek moaned knowing that in just two and a half hours he'd have to get back up. "At least we get to sleep at all!" She moaned into her pillow remember those intern night where'd she had been on call for up to 48 hours straight! "That's something positive" her remarked his sarcasm was evident in his sleepy voice. "Hey it's not my fault I'd love to sleep for the rest of my life but we can't" she said rolling over to kiss him. "I know I would too" he said rolling over to face the ceiling so he could try to sleep a bit before they had to get up all to early in a few short hours.

The alarm clock went off at exactly 6:15 they had to leave the house in exactly one hour no ifs,ands,or buts about it. It wouldn't have been the first time they'd been late if they hit the snooze button. "We could just call off sick" Meredith moaned as she hit the off button on the annoying alarm clock. "No we can't Meredith" Derek said rubbing his eyes and sitting up running his hands through his hair and putting on his slippers. "I'll get in the shower first if you wanna get Zola." He said his voice still rough from sleep. "Ok but don't take to long I've got to take a shower too" she said sighing as she crawled out of bed. She shuffled down the hallway yawning as she went. She opened Zola's door to find the little girl asleep on her back sideways with her head hanging off the edge of her bed. They had recently changed her crib into the next stage, a toddler bed. Most mornings they found her on the floor next to the bed. She walked over the the bed smiling Zola never could sleep straight."ZoZo time to get up!" Meredith said sitting down on the floor next to the little bed gently shaking Zola's shoulder. The little girl stirred but didn't wake up. She was an extremely heavy sleeper. Meredith shook her again "come on Zola get up we've got to go to daycare today and see Sophia" she said hoping it would make Zola wake up faster than usual if she mentioned her best friend. She looked down to she Zola's brown eyes opening. "Hi sleepy head" she cooed picking up Zola and walking down the hall to the kitchen flipping on the coffee pot she moved into the living room and set Zola on the couch and turned in the news watching the weather for the day. Waiting for Derek to finish so she could get ready for the day.

**A/N I know I haven't updated in forever but I have good excuses (sorta) first I'm a freshman and I have a lot of test coming up so I have to study and by like 5pm I'm usually already asleep with out eating or anything so I'm sorry! Also I have a 4 day field trip coming up and my grades have to be tip too shape for my to go! Also I read the whole weekend away so I didn't have a chance to write and for that I'm sorry but I hope to write more soon...until then my lovely readers :)**

**Reviews=AWESOMENESS&faster updates!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N well apparently 3,000 people have read my story which is a lot! :)**  
**Reviews=Awesomeness!&quicker updates!**

Once Meredith had dropped Zola off at daycare she went to change into her dark blue scrubs and find out who her interns for the week were. When she checked the intern clipboard at the nearest nurses station she seen she had Lange,Bick and Collar. The only three females who had lasted this far into the year and would probably make it. She rounded the corner to the intern lounge. "Lange,Bick,Collar you're all with me lets go." She tended to snap at interns it made them stronger and toughened their skin up. They all hustled out after her for rounds.

When she had finished her rounds she sent the interns off to pick up labs or take patients for CT's and X-Rays or scut. It's not that she didn't like them but she knew that they needed it just like she'd needed it when she was an intern. She was finishing up paper work on her latest four surgeries when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She twirled her chair around and found Megan Collar her intern for the week in front of her. "Can I help you?" She inquired not sure why she was in front of her and not fetching labs. "I uh... I picked up labs and they don't look to well I thought you'd like to take a look ." The short brown haired girl piped up handing Meredith the labs in question. "Well they do looks little questionable but we'll keep an eye on him and see how it goes" she said handing back the papers and turning to finish her work.

She had finished her paper work 7 minuets before she picked up Zola so they could meet Derek for lunch so she quickly shoved the papers into the right folders and rushed down to the hospitals daycare. "Hi ZoZo were gonna have lunch with daddy today." Meredith told the little girl while signing her out. She took the stairs down to the lobby and walked down the back hallways to the cafeteria. She walked into the cafeteria and spotted Derek who waved them over. "Hi Zola" he said standing up to take her from Meredith. He kissed her cheek and she smiled. "How's work going?" He asked Meredith trying to get Zola to stay seated in her booster chairs in the chair next to him. "It's going fine but I'm really tired today!" She laughed and grabbed the apple that was on the tray in front of him that he'd picked up for them. "Yea no kidding I'm exhausted" he said handing Zola a couple of French fries. "At least Zola looks well rested" he said smiling at Meredith and handing Zola more fries.

When they had finished eating lunch and Meredith had a patient to check on Derek said he would take Zola back to daycare. Once Meredith had said her good byes to them both they headed upstairs in the elevator. "Zo this elevator is special because I proposed to mommy right here!" He said poking her belly and making her laugh. When the got to the daycare he signed Zola back in and promised her that as soon as he was done that he would be right back on his way to pick her up. He kissed her cheek and set her down to go find Sophia in the corner looking at a book.

It was another 9 hours before he could keep his promise to Zola and go and get her to take her home. He expected her to be asleep when he got down to the day care but he was wrong she was sitting on the window sill looking out,as if she knew he'd still be coming to get her. When she seen him turn the corner she smiled big and hopped off the ledge and ran to the door. He picked her up and kissed her face all over making her squeak with laughter." See Zo I said I'd be back" he told her while checking her out and grabbing her bag from the staff. She wasn't the last kid today but sometimes she is and it makes him feel guilty. "Have you had dinner already?" He asked to which she shook her head no. But he's sure that even if she had she'd still say no, that girl could put away food anytime you set it in front of her. He had a nurse page Meredith so she could say good night to Zola.

"Remember to give her that cough medicine because she's been coughing lately and I don't want her to get sick and remember to give her an ice cube when she takes it since she can't have water right after it the ice cube helps her take her mind off the taste and..." Derek held his hand up "this is my baby too Meredith I'm sure we can figure this out. It's not the first time we've been alone with out you" he reminded her. "You're right there's nothing to worry about. Well I've got to stay here till around 7 in the morning so ill head home around then but you'll be here already but could you bring Zola with you so I can get some house work done." She asked handing Zola back to him and kissing him. " yes I can do that" he said smiling and taking Zola "we'll be fine its ok go on we'll be here in the morning and ill find you so she can say good morning okay" he told her as the elevator doors closed and they started going down.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I know it's been forever since I updated & I'm sorry I went out of state a couple weeks ago & my grandma had surgery this weekend & baseball keeps my life on hectic mode but I've got a couple free days & schools over tomorrow so when I don't have baseball or have to visit my mom or dad ill try & write more...I've been thinking about making another story involving mcbaby since we know he's a boy & I might actually do a before her was born till were off of hiatus...let me know what you guys would think & if you want that! **

**Reviews=awesomeness & faster updates!**

Derek was used to waking Zola up by now but he still wasn't as fast or efficient as Meredith was at morning chores with Zola. But luckily he had Zola to help remind him when he didn't do something like her mommy did she was the first to shake her head at him and do it herself to an extent. But he had finally managed to get her dressed and get her breakfast after her bath. "Alright Zo you eat your cereal and ill be back in a few minutes then we can get your hair done and be out the door at a decent time." He more said to himself then the her since Zola was a little to preoccupied with her fruit loops to even care about him. He rushed to change and comb his hair so they could leave and not be late like they were sometimes when Meredith wasn't there to coax them along in a timely fashion. When he went out to the kitchen Zola was just finishing her milk and had managed not to spill it in her lap like usual. "Alright Zo let's get your hair done then we'll go see mama." He said setting her down on the floor so she could toddle along beside him.

They got to the hospital a few minutes after six thirty,which is when he told Meredith they'd meet her before she had to go home. "Come on Zola were already late." He told the little girl who had decided to stop and bend down to pick up a rock with sparkles in it. "Wock" she said smiling and holding it up for him to see. "It's very pretty Zola you can bring it with you if you want but we've got to get inside daddy has to work." They made their way inside and to the elevator and were waiting when they heard someone yelling behind them. When Derek turned around he almost knocked over Sophia who happened to be the one yelling for Zola. "Sorry I didn't think she'd yell." Callie said walking over at a slower pace than Sophia who'd been running. "It's fine I think it startled Zola more than anything." He said smiling and holding the elevator door open for her. "What floor are you going to I'm assuming your looking for Meredith since she didn't go home last night." Callie asked pressing the number 3 button to drop off Sophia at daycare. "Um let's try the forth floor we can start there huh Zo." He told Callie picking up Zola as some visitors stepped in on the second floor. "We'll good luck finding her!" Callie said stepping off the elevator with Sophia in tow behind her when the doors pinged on their stop. "Thanks" Derek called as the doors shut and they started moving upwards. When they got off the elevator Derek had asked a nurse sitting at the nurses station if she'd seen Meredith when she nodded her head Derek mumbled his thanks & set off in search of Meredith.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I know I haven't wrote anything in a long time I am starting school. In a few weeks & my big brother moved to Mexico to play baseball & I've been at a lot of baseball games (over 50 if that gives you an idea) I also met some of my family for the summer but I'm gonna try to get back into writing! I'm thinking of waiting till season 10 for a story with mcbaby! Reviews=faster updates! **

Derek had just finished checking the second on call room on the floor when he felt someone tap his shoulder. When he turned to look he seen one of the new interns Lange. "Can I help you?" He asked not knowing what she wanted & he still hadn't found Meredith. "I was just going to tell you your wife was down in the cafeteria last I knew & that she should be back up in a moment." Lange said trying to help. "Thanks I appreciate your help!" Derek said tired of playing hide & seek as he called it of course he could have her paged but it wasn't that important! "Umm no problem I'd go get her but I have to go see Dr. Avery." Lange said turning & walking away.

When Meredith finally got back upstairs Derek had already been waiting for 20 minutes & was going to be late if she hadn't of come back up. " hi Mer I have to go & get changed can you take Zola down to day care before you leave!" He said handing her Zola & giving her a kiss. "Yea that's fine sorry I'm late I was eating breakfast downstairs." She mumbled feeling guilty that she was late. "It's fine I've got to go now ill see you when I get home at about 9ish ill pick up Zola on the way too." He said kissing her cheek & kissing Zola on the head, before walking away.

Once Meredith had dropped Zola off at daycare she left the hospital as quickly as she could not wanting to be stopped by anyone or anything. She had the whole day planned out go to the store, go home, do laundry,do dishes, clean up Zola's playroom, & if she had extra time mow the grass. When she got to the store she figured she be there for about 2 hours between looking at clothes for Zola & get house hold things & groceries. She was there for about an hour & a half before she got tired of walking around & decided to go home & finish her days work on the house.

They hardly ever let Zola's playroom get messy but Sofia had been over the week before & neither her nor Derek had time to clean up since then. It was mostly dress up clothes & tea party things but it still took her about 45 minutes for everything to be perfect again. It's not that she was OCD but she liked keeping the house clean so it didn't get bad & they had to clean everyone all at one time. She had already done 3 loads of laundry & washed the 6 outfits she just bought Zola for the winter, & she had most of the dishes done when she looked at the time it was only 7:14 which wasn't to bad but she still hasn't gotten everything done she wanted to do. But then again the grass would only take about an hour once she was done with the dishes.

When Meredith got done with her shower after she had cut the grass she heard the t.v on with from what she could make out was Mulan which happened to be Zola's on again off again favorite movie. When she walked out of the bathroom after getting dressed if was 9:34 & she was right Zola was plopped down on a blanket in front of the t.v watching Mulan she didn't even get up when she seen Meredith she just smiled & turned back to Mulan. "Zo where is daddy?" Meredith asked Zola sitting on the floor next to her. "Right behind you!" She heard him say walking in with 2 bowls of popcorn on small one for Zola & another one for her. "Thank you Derek" she said standing up & taking the popcorn from him,kissing him. "Your welcome." He mumbled against her lips smiling. "I've got to take a shower & if your still up when I'm done we can finish the movie" he said smiling & kissing her again. "Oh & the house looks great" he said as he walked down the hallway to their bedroom.

It was almost 11 before Zola had fallen asleep & they put her in her room for the night. "We'll it's only 11 & we have the house to ourselves what do you want to do ?" Derek asked smiling. "We'll I think we can use our imagination on that." Meredith replied leading him by the hand down the hall to their room.


End file.
